Naruto the last saiyan: REVISED
by Katzumi-sama
Summary: got no summary...R&R.


**"Kyuubi"**

"Blah" talking

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**I don't own naruto or Dbz **

**chapter 1**

**- - - - - - -**

The Saiyan's are an advanced and powerful race among the universe, there power and technology was unmatched by anyone who apposed them. No matter how hard one tried to rule them or take their technology, the saiyan's would come out victorious in the end. The saiyan's would work for anyone that paid them money or more advance machinery. Be it destroy planets or kill, they would do it. But on one faithful night the technology shutted down except for one teleportor, used for a single baby saiyan to travel to an other planet at the speed of light, and this is where our story begins.

The Saiyan palace was one of the largest and biggest palaces on the face of the planet, The palace was mostly gray, because it was used as a fortress against invaders, in front of the palace was a worn out statue of a saiyan. A representative of heritage, pride, and honor.

It was a peaceful night, four moons shined beautifully, a lining. It was hot like a summer season on planet earth. A single man walked from the balcony, proudly wearing his saiyan armor, a brown cape attached, the wind was blowing, making his gravity defying hair flow to his side. A single scar ran down his right cheek.

"Why did this have to happen now?" His wife was currently in labor, making the pregnancy difficult without electricity. He scanned over his great nation, he saw flickers of light in the blackout.

Next to him was his royal guard on one knee, bowing his head.

"We don't know how this had happen, my lord." The guard replied.

"Is the child born yet?" The saiyan king questioned.

"The Queen is still in labor, it will be difficult without electricity. The doctors are trying their best with the limited amount of power the hospital has."

"_This is taking way to long." _The saiyan king frowned. This had to be the time when the entire planet's electricity somehow shuts down.

"Is the power plant's problems fixed?"

"No sir, we sent out a bunch of technicians to find the source of the problem, we haven't heard from them since."

The saiyan king nodded, then walked back in, followed closely by his guard. Walking past the room where the balcony was, the saiyan king heard running down the hall. Coming to a corner, he saw doctors running in the queen's labor room. Fear started arise in him, running towards the nearest doctor, he shouted. "Whats happening?!"

"Milord! The queen, she having trouble with the pregnancy, we're trying to save her life." The doctor ran past him and went in the labor room. The king's fear started to rise even further, sending off his guard, he sat at the bench near the door, waiting for news.

15 minutes later, a single doctor walked out of the room, hanging his head down in shame. The king looked surprised, jumping from his seat, before yelling out. "She is healthy?!" The doctor only shook his head. The king slid down on the wall, back to sitting position on the bench.

"I'm sorry, but we manage to save the child."

The king blinked, then stand back up and ran inside the room where his newborn infant was, followed by the male doctor. Hearing crying the king passed by his dead wife. Seeing a crib he started to slow down, carefully inspecting the infant, he had black eyes, like all saiyan do.

All the doctors in the room left quietly.

_'I have a son" _he thought proudly, "What his power level?" he spoke softly, not to disturb his dead wife. Respecting the dead, He'll mourn later, after he knows his son was fine, and healthy.

"We don't know sire." The doctor replied.

"Check it now." He smiled.

The doctor walked by the king, and carefully held the infant child in his hand, then placed him in another crib, this time it was connected to a power source, pressing a bottom. The meter slowly when up. "500, still going, 1000, 2500," The man eyes start to widen. "5000, 7500, 10,000" Then it stopped. The man eyes widen, The king behind saw this expression and went to also check the meter, only to fall back in surprise.

"Is this a joke!?" The king yelled. "not even an infant with royal blood could have that kind of Ki level!."

"I'll try again Milord." The man reseted the machine then pressed the bottom again, only to have the same results. "It's the same!" the doctor yelled out.

"How is this possible!? Even some of our elites don't have that kind of power!"

Then the baby started to cry once again, the king went to the baby boy, only to step back in surprise. "_He's sending out waves of Ki!" _Slowly he was getting pushed back by the power. "Shh, Don't cry" The king spoke, enough to make the baby hear his voice. The waves of Ki stopped, and the king walked towards the small infant.

Holding his son, in his hands, "_He'll make a even powerful warrior someday.'"_He grinned at the thought.

A second later, someone barged into the room, a panicked look on his face. "My lord, there's something coming towards the planet!" he yelled out.

The king immediately handed the infant to the doctor and dashed out of the room, heading towards the balcony.

Running in the hall, a guard ran by him. "situation report" the guard nodded and said "a giant ball of Ki is currently heading toward the planet, we tried everything, from using our Ki blasts to special moves. Nothing seems to work."

the king nodded, and continued to run. passing through the room, he went to the balcony. There in the sky was a giant red ball of Ki, he could intensity of the Ki. Burning away anything that touches it.

"_I don't have any techniques that could stop the Ki ball of that size" _he frowned before heading back to the labor room.

Holding the child in his hands, he'll have to save the child first. Heading towards the teleportor room followed by his guards.

A little more than 15 minutes later, the infant was in the telepod. Putting something in the telepod, he walked to the control panel. Before turning around and speaking "if we don't survive the night, you'll be the last saiyan alive. Make me proud son" pressing the launch button, the telepod rocketed into the sky.

"goodbye Naruto"

- - - - - - -

Konoha, village hidden within the leaves, it was a beautiful and elegant place amongst the other hidden villages of the world. It had a huge wall that surrounded and protected the village, there were three emerald gates that guarded the village from invaders. East, west, and south of the hokage monument, it's gates were traveled by shinobies and civilian alike.

On one faithful night, a giant red fox also known as the Kyuubi attacked.

The kyuubi roared, laughing at the pitiful attacks these 'humans' were displaying. Crushing the leaf nin under her paw, the kyuubi continued on her destination.

"Hold on until hokage-sama arrives." Shinobies lined all over to hold the mighty beast at bay, from Anbu, Jounin, to Chuunin. The forest was mostly destroyed from the battle, no not a battle a massacre is a correct term.

Suddenly the kyuubi stopped, and everyone else after that, an meteor flashed through the night sky. The meteor landed near the battle site about 8 miles away. Even the Shinobies could see how big the object sent the ground high into the air,

Everything was quiet on both sides. A second later, waves of energy was felt by everyone in the entire battlefield and even the village. Making the kyuubi stare in wonder, and fear in the shinobies.

Curiosity got the better of kyuubi and completely forgot the shinobies present, heading toward the area where the unknown energy was felt.

"What the hell!?" The Yondaime arrived on the scene, he also felt the weird waves of energy and made haste,

A leaf shinobi saw his hokage and ran up to him. "Hokage-sama." The ninja bowed.

"What the hell was that energy and where the hell is the kyuubi?!" The Yondaime yelled, he already was expecting to die tonight for the sake of the village using the death sealing technique.

Yondaime there was this meteor in the sky, and landed about 8 miles of here, after it crashed. Huge amount of energy was felt from that direction, and the kyuubi felt it too, and headed there.'

The fourth nodded, using his thunder flying god technique, he hoped to make it at the crash before the kyuubi did.

Arriving at the crash site, a little early then the kyuubi, he grinned at the thought, his technique speed was faster when the kyuubi walked.

Seeing a huge crater, a circle object in the middle. The Yondaime carefully approached the metal object. Slowly the yondaime tapped the metal object, only to fall back in surprise when the metal hatch opened.

"Wake up Naruto, Wake up Naruto'"an feminine voice spoke. Making the Yondaime look around in search of the voice. Standing up again, he again carefully looked into the opened hatch.

"_A baby infant?!"_The Hokage thought, a confused look on his face.

"Destroy all living things, Naruto" The voice spoke again. The Yondaime feeling hot breath at back of his entire body, slowly moved his head to look at the back. "_Please don't be the kyuubi, Please don't be the kyuubi," _The Yondaime thought.

"_Damn"_ The fourth cursed, yes behind the yondaime was the kyuubi, looking inside the object just like the Yondaime did before that.

The Fox chuckled.

"_Its a good time to improvise." _He thought sadly, the kyuubi was going to attack the village later anyways, but now he was going to condemn a child to be sealed, and now was a good time to seal the kyuubi into the only available infant that could hold the kyuubi, sure it maybe a alien or whatever the human look alike, but maybe it could hold the beast within.

The Yondaime went inside the pod, and took out the infant, It was now or never to use the death sealing technique.

Inside the hokage office, the former hokage cursed. He was suppose to be the one that sacrifices his life instead of the new hokage. Looking outside the window he couldn't see the kyuubi from this far, A second later, a bright flash of light shined throughout the area, blinding the hokage for a second, before his vision cleaned.

He cursed again, knowing that technique.

"_The death sealing technique" _He thought sadly, a brand new hokage life was lost today.

_15 minutes later, _The door opened, walked in by Kakashi. The Sandiame looked in surprise by the object the one eyed ninja was holding. Kakashi head down. Sandiame knew the answer already, and pray a silent prayer to the dead ninja.

"Kakashi, What are you holding?"

"This is the container of the kyuubi." Kakashi spoke, unraveling the blanket until a head with black hair showed.

"Call the council." The Sandiame spoke, already position in power again.

- - - - - - -

"the meeting is now in session." The Sandiame spoke. The entire room was dark, a huge table was in the middle of the room, everyone on the council was present, the clan heads, and the civilian council also.

"What of the kyuubi hokage-sama? Where's the Yondaime?" asked Tsume Inuzaka of the dog clan.

"The Yondaime sadly passed away." He put down his head, just like the rest of the council members. Before speaking again. "And the Kyuubi was sealed into a infant."

The entire room burst with loud speaking. Execute the child, and some other inappropriate language.

"Hokage-sama." A man with bandages that covered part of his face spoke, everyone in the room was quiet to listen to the man speak. "May I suggest an answer? Why not make this into a living weapon?"

The Sandiame shook his head. "No, the Yondaime wouldn't want that."

"Hokage-sama, this topic aside, why was there weird sources of energy?" The head Hyuuga spoke.

"Yes, we found this strange object where the Yondaime's body was," Waving his hands into the air, a shinobi appeared next to him, and the hokage whispered into his ear. The Leaf nin nodded, before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The door banged open, four leaf ninja stood on each side of the circular object, before placing it in the middle of the large table. The Council broke into whispers, talking to one another.

The Hokage coughed to get the attention of the rest of the council. "This was found where the kyuubi was last spotted, and the leaf nin that were at the battle zone says that this was the meteor that fell from the sky."

"We don't know if this child was in the object, but mostly likely the answer would be yes."

"We tempered with the object, and this was the most advance machinery we have in our entire generation. While tempering with the object, there was some sort of message." Nodding towards the nearest nin, the shinobi walked towards the telepod, and pressed a bottom. Suddenly the device flashed on and off, making some of the council slide back in their chairs in fear. A hologram appeared. It was the king of the saiyans, wearing his armor proudly, he started to speak.

_'My name is Bardock, king of all saiyans. If this hologram appeared, I am already dead. If you happen __to find my son with this device then he is already safe. My son's name is Naruto, prince of the saiyans, __we are a race that surpassed all in strength, speed, and power. _Some of the council would have snorted at that, but it was before they felt the power a single child had.

_Please don't let my son look into the moon, for he would transform into something more disastrous, even a single baby could destroy an entire civilization. My son has a power of 10,000 while some of the elites have 7000 in power level. I don't know how much time we have left, But I have one last thing to say, a legend we saiyan speak. This legend goes. _

_There Will be a Saiyan with unimaginable power, we have called him, the legendary super saiyan and I think it is my son. I won't know if I'm right or wrong, but make no mistake, he is powerful, he is almost strong as me. That is all I have to say, tell my son I have love him, and his mother also, tell him of his heritage. Tell him to make the saiyan race proud. There is a scouter with him that could detect and measure power levels. We have programed this message to your species language. _

Then a mechanical voice spoke. "End of transmission."

"A saiyan?" spoke a civilian council member. Curiosity in his eyes, looking at Naruto.

"so it seems" mumbled Sarutobi "we will keep this from the child, until he could defend himself properly...the meeting is now over... "he finished not wanting to deal with the council, wanting to make the baby into a living weapon.

- - - - - - -

TBC

Well it took awhile rewrite this...hope you readers like it...

thanks to Shuriken06 with helping with the story.

Remember to review:D


End file.
